Ode to Wilson
by Revengent
Summary: Someone is outside Wilson's bedroom window...wanting to sing to him? Humor and friendship!


**It seemed that the humor had gone out of all my life and writing because I have been writing ANGST ANGST DRAMA for the past while. But one day, I was waiting for my chemistry lab and I got this sudden idea, and began writing it out on a Starbucks napkin. So I like it, and I hope you do too :)**

**It's just House/Wilson friendship, not slash. But it is cute, and this has been the fluffiest thing I have written, and probably that fluffiest my writing will ever get. So sit back and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD or the song "Wind Beaneath My Wings." I do own the "Ode to Wilson" however :)**

**And reviews are love!**

* * *

Moaning, James Wilson turned over in his bed and glanced at the red, angry numbers that glowed from his clock that stood on his night stand.

_One-thirty eight A.M._

Sighing, Wilson rolled onto his back and rubbed his face with his hands. He had been sleeping peacefully, but something had jolted him out of his deep slumber…

BANG

Wilson bolted up right in his bed with his eyes wide in shock, looking frantically around the room. _What was that sound?_

BANG

Wilson's head snapped to the direction of his bedroom window. Something – someone was definitely out there…but Wilson was too frightened to find out what.

Without taking his gaze away from the window, Wilson reached for his cell phone, but then stopped. _What am I thinking? _Wilson thought,_ I'm not afraid of anything….probably just a bird._

Wilson jumped when he heard something knock at his window again, but this time he heard a muffled, familiar voice call out…

"Wilson!"

Sighing, one part relief that a murderer was not banging on his window, one part that he had to confront his ex-best friend.

Wilson yawned as he scuffled over to his window, running a sleepy hand through his messy hair and pulling the yellow curtains aside and stared outside. Two floors below, stood Greg House in the grass, guitar hanging on his shoulder by a strap, illuminated by the light of the tall lamp that was several feet away. House waved to Wilson, but Wilson turned his back.

_Not now, not ever…_

BANG

Wilson, not startled this time, looked back down at House, who had another rock in hand, ready to throw it at the window again. Seeing that House would not stop, Wilson took a deep breath and opened his window, letting the cold autumn air inside his room.

"House, what the hell are you doing?" Wilson spat.

"I'm here to woo you by throwing rocks at your bedroom window," House said. He grabbed his guitar and got in playing position.

"House…please…don't," Wilson begged.

"I'm also here to win you back by the powerful device known as music," House said.

"House, the neighbors-," Wilson began.

"Are asleep." House strummed a chord letting it echo through the night.

"House!"

"That's it, but this time, louder, with more passion," House said.

"I'm not dealing with this." Wilson went to shut his window, but House started yelling.

"JAMES E. WILSON, THIS IS FOR YOU-,"

"House shut up!" Wilson yelled.

"Only if you hear me out."

"Fine."

House sighed and played another lonely chord. "You know I am sorry," he admitted.

Wilson crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared down at House. "So?"

"I just wanted you to know…"

House started playing a slow, rhythmic melody that sounded familiar to Wilson but he could not think of the name of the song. However, when House starting to sing, it all came back to Wilson.

"_Oh it must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine,_

_that's your way._

_You always walked a step behind."_

Wilson couldn't help but snicker as House was singing the lyrics of Bette Midler, but then he remembered it was after one in the morning and that he was angry with House. Wilson returned to his pissed off stance.

House continued singing, "_So I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face…"_

Here House paused and made a gagging face. Wilson contained his stony expression, but laughter was tickling his lips.

"…_Without a name for so long._

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain."_

House then began playing louder as he reached the chorus of the song. In his peripheral vision, Wilson saw lights turn on in the apartments next to him.

"Oh my God," Wilson whispered. _This is why I'm not friends with this psycho anymore._

"_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and everything I could wish to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

'_cause you are the wind beneath my wings_."

"House! Please stop!" Wilson yelled over House's guitar, but either House did not hear or he chose to ignore Wilson's pleas. Wilson assumed it was the latter of the two.

"_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know the truth,_

_of course I know it,_

_I would be nothing without you."_

Somebody that had been awakened by House's antics screamed a comment regarding House, which of course, only provoked House to sing louder. Wilson covered his face with his hands, feeling the blush creeping to his cheeks.

_Now my neighbors think I've got a lunatic, stalker friend that sings me songs at my bedroom window, _Wilson thought.

"_DID YOU EVER KNOW THAT YOU'RE MY HERO-,"_

Wilson had had enough. He slammed his window shut, blocking out some of the sound and sending House a clear message to quit. Sure enough, a couple of lyrics later, House's voice trailed off and the sound of his guitar faded.

Ah, peace and quiet.

But not for long.

The sound of a steady, constant beat filled Wilson's ears again. Wilson ran back to his window and pressed his face against the glass to see House staring up at him. Wilson shook his head and turned his back on House.

Big mistake.

"WILLLLLSOOOOOON!" House belted out and a horrid sound emitted from his guitar.

Wilson stumbled as he tried to open the window before House would start wailing again. When he finally had it opened again, he glared down at his friend – ex-best friend on the lawn.

"House," Wilson said fuming and pointing in the direction of the road, "Go. Away."

House shook his head. "Since the other song didn't work, I'll have to use another."

Wilson groaned, not knowing what could come next.

House looked down at the fingerboard of his instrument began playing a more upbeat song, and then looked up. "This song was written and composed by Gregory House, and it is called 'Ode to Wilson'," he said, playing the beat while he spoke.

Wilson bit his lip in anticipation of what was to come next. House played the rhythm for a few more measures before speaking.

"I once had a friend name Wilson,

he was really awesome.

He bought my lunch, fed my curiosity

and liked monster trucks.

I can be a jerk, yes I know,

as well as you."

House questionably looked at Wilson, wondering if he would stop him. Wilson still stood rooted to his spot at his window and had not made any action to stop House, so he continued playing.

"I'm not that good with words,

so the same goes for poetry and lyrics.

Don't expect any fancy words

or for me to sing this again.

Because I won't."

Wilson felt the corners of his lips protesting to break into a smile, but he kept a scowl across his face.

"Boy wonder oncologist,

fighting cancer by day,

Jewish friend by night.

I know that I annoy you,

and make you want to shoot kittens,

but I can't stand it when you nag at me.

I can be a crappy friend,

that I know,

but you know as well as me

that you like me that way."

Wilson scoffed. Yeah, right.

"You slept on my couch,

when Julie slept with someone else.

Those were the good times,

you and me.

Remember what you once said?

That together we could rule the world?"

Wilson smiled as he lamented on that memory, but he quickly returned to his frown.

"Admit it. You like me.

You dated the female version of me…"

House saw that Wilson winced. "Oops…too soon?" House asked.

Wilson nodded.

House started singing again.

"See, that's why I need you –

you keep me in line and you're my only friend.

You need me too,

who will you complain to?

I don't care if you blow dry your hair,

all that matter is that you were there when I needed you!"

Wilson hung his head in embarrassment. He hoped no one was still listening, and then became aware that he was only wearing his boxers. He wished he was more modest when sleeping.

"It may not seem like it,

but I would do anything to help you.

I risked my life because you asked me to!"

House paused and looked up at Wilson.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"That part rhymed. I worked hard on that." House made a motion with his hand. "And you know…it is true…I did..."

Wilson stared blankly at House. House continued playing.

"I'm not perfect,

and I don't strive to be,

but I promise to try harder

if you re-friend me."

House then looked back up at Wilson and fluttered his eyelashes and smiled what could almost be considered as sweet. Wilson could see where he could fool women into thinking that he was a sappy romantic. Wilson shook his head. No, he wouldn't fall for this silliness.

"So this song is nearing its close,

I hoped you liked it.

I know my thanks for you is way past due,

but what I'm trying to say is that…"

House stopped and looked up and Wilson, as if he was contemplating his next words. House shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm trying to say is that…

I love you."

Wilson tilted his head to the side. House rolled his eyes in frustration and ran his hands over the strings again.

"In a best friend,

non-gay way."

Wilson nodded. House let his guitar slide to his back and held out his hands in expectation of Wilson's reaction.

"Well?" House asked.

Wilson sighed, shook his head and slammed his window shut.

House let his hands fall to his side. Wilson had moved away from his window out of sight where House could not see him. His feelings and ego hurt, House kicked the grass, making dirt fly in the air and sending a jolt of pain up his leg.

He had done what the others had said. He showed Wilson that he really cared. He did something out of character, and this House thought, would win Wilson's friendship back.

Apparently not.

Slouching, House turned around and started to slowly limp away to his motorcycle with his guitar at his side.

"House!"

House whipped around to see Wilson running towards him across the grass, clad in only his boxers and robe. House watched as Wilson ran across the grass to where House stood.

Wilson came to a halt in front of House, both men staring at the other without blinking.

"So I'm the wind beneath your wings?" Wilson asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Metaphorically," House muttered.

"You know, that was really embarrassing."

"I thought so."

"And that's the kind of thing that drove me away."

"Oh."

Both stood silent again. House fidgeted with his guitar strap and stared at Wilson's bare feet that were covered with dirt and grass.

"But..," Wilson said.

House looked up with curiosity.

"To tell you the truth…I kind of missed it."

House smiled.

"And it took some courage to tell me those things," Wilson added.

"Sure."

"But, you know, some things need to change."

"Like…what?"

"Don't publically humiliate me ever again."

"Oh, you didn't like the 'Ode to Wilson'?" House asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Don't quit your day job." Wilson sighed as he drew his robe closer together and rubbed his arms to rid himself of the bitter, late night chill. "But even though I ask you to change, you probably won't."

"Most likely not."

"That's what I thought."

"But I can try."

Wilson nodded. "That would be a start."

House and Wilson both stood in front of each other in the awkward silence that had been created, each too proud to say what they really wanted to say. Wilson was able to get rid of his first.

"House, thank you. For risking your life for Amber."

"It's ok-,"

"No it's not. I shouldn't have asked you that. And when you went into a coma…and I thought that I was going to lose you too…I…my fault…" Wilson's voice trailed off and wiped his eyes which were beginning to water.

"Aw, Wilson's crying," House mocked.

"House…please?"

"Okay. Apology accepted."

"Same here."

A rare occurrence happened – House smiled a true, genuine grin. Wilson mirrored his grin and took advantage of the moment, and pulled House into a hug, something he had never done before. House never let anybody, even Wilson, come within touching proximity of him, so signs of affection were never expressed between the two.

At first, House clenched and tried to escape Wilson's hug, but eventually he gave in and patted Wilson on the back.

"Nobody ever find out about this," House ordered.

"Too bad. I'm telling everyone about you singing to me," Wilson said into House's shoulder.

"Ugh."

Wilson released House and took a step back, slightly embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck and House remained on the spot, not sure what to do next. Wilson rocked back and forth on his toes, deciding if it was worth it.

"House?"

"What?" House asked

"I love you too."

House raised his eyebrows. "Jimmy?"

"In a best friend, non-gay way," Wilson said, repeating House's words from his dedication song.

"Oh, okay." House held out his fist. "Bros before hoes?"

Wilson pounded his fist into House's. "Bros before hoes."

And after that, everything was back to normal…some at Wilson's expense.

But he wouldn't have it any other way. At least life wasn't boring with House around.

* * *

**So what did you think ;) ? Reviews are welcomed with love!**


End file.
